Mega Man V.S. Ratchet
This was a game made by Capcom and Insomiac. It was later released for the Playstation 3. THis is the first time the two companies featured a game in a Mega Man like format. Gameplay The Game could be played in two kinds of gaming formats. Mega Man Format This format is in a classic 8-bit, 2-D Megaman styled game. Even Ratchet has his own sprites! Ratchet and Clank Future Format This format offers a high-def world that any gamer could apperiate. And Mega Man's armor shines!! Plus he looks good in 3-D. Story There are two seperate story plots to this story. Make sure you check both Mega Man's Plot It was a normal day in the city of Monsteropolis, several monthes after Wily's most recent attack. Peace between humans and robots had resumed. But after the little time they had peace, a time rift is opened in the center of the city. And from it, aleins started spewing out of it! Wily once more is blaimed for the attack, but is proven innocent when none of the aliens respond to his commands. Mega Man is then sent to figure out what is going on. He then battles Ratchet & Clank, and defeats them. He then finds out they came to stop the evil aliens. With his help, they join forces to fight together. Mega Man must now confront Ratchet's enemies. Ratchet and Clank's Plot Sometime after the events of A Crack in Time, Ratchet and Clank go back to the Apogee Space Station. There, they meet up with Talwyn Apogee, to get the Dimenionator. But when Ratchet picks it up, it suddenly activates!!! It sucks them into a rift, sending them across the universe! When they come to, they find themsevles in an unknown metropolis. They're caught in the middle of the events of Mega Man 9, as robots are revolting against their human masters. They try to help, but the humans only flee at their presence. Mega Man then comes to fight them, believing they caused all the havoc. The two forces then collide tring to over come one another. Ratchrt and Clank then mange to defeat Mega Man, and told him that they were here on accident. With his help, they join forces to fight together. Ratchet & Clank must now take on the 8 evil robot masters. Bosses Being the heroes in the game won't easy any more. Now fight each others enemies!! Refer to below. Mega Man's Bosses *Ace Hardlight *Alister Azimith *Captain Qwark *Captain Slag *Dr. Nefarious *Emporer Percival Tachyon *Supreme Exucutive Chairman Drek *The Unknown Thief Ratchet & Clank's Bosses *Concrete Man *Galaxy Man *Hornet Man *Jewel Man *Magma Man *Plug Man *Spalsh Woman *Tornado Man Weapons Mega man's Powers None of the powers are up yet. Check back later. Ratchet's Weapons None of the weapons are up yet. Check back later. Secrets Just like in the old Ratchet & Clank games, you can gain skill points. However, these can only be earned in the Ratchet & clank format. This section isn't finished yet. Check back later. Category:Games